


All the strangers came today

by abittersweetsong



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Future Fic, I just love seeing them through other people's eyes okay, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, also im a sucker for the running into someone at the supermarket trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abittersweetsong/pseuds/abittersweetsong
Summary: The last person Maud expected to see at the shops was her old boyfriend and his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	All the strangers came today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries. Pretend you don't see any grammar or continuity errors, I didn't have anyone to edit this. Also this is my first fanfic on AO3 so be gentle. You can follow me on tumblr @honeyandsinn if you feel like it :)

Maud shivered, cursing herself for managing to, once again, underdress for the cold, sterile supermarket. She tugged her cardigan tighter around her chest, nudging the trolley forward with her hip.

The fluorescent lights stained the aisles starch, stale yellow in the thickness of the night. 

She couldn’t quite believe how she got roped into making this trip but then she remembered Sara’s loud ugly cries, the alarming amount of snot and Angie’s silent begging with her eyes.

Sara was dumped by her boyfriend and had been crying hysterically on and off since lunchtime. Maud had walked into the apartment after finishing working overtime to find Sara swearing through sniffles that nothing could make her feel better while Angie insisted that ice-cream was the sure breakup remedy. 

Despite all three of them having cars it was who Maud found herself sighing and getting back into her car to drive to the nearest shop open past eight pm.

She made a mental note to remind them of this incident next time they tried to coerce her into doing the grocery shopping alone.

The quick list she’d made herself on the back an old petrol station receipt crinkled in protest as she crushed it against the handle of the trolley.

She scanned the aisle idly, looking for canned tomatoes. She located them in the middle of the shelves and reached out to grab a couple of cans. 

As she settled them in her trolley, she saw a tan blur out the corner of her vision and glanced up. 

She felt her eyes widen slightly in surprise. Robbe IJzermans stood a couple of meters away from her, studying the back of a glass jar. 

He looked older, as she supposed she did after three or so years, but not much else was different. His brown hair was still swept messily around his head and he was wearing a jacket she definitely remembered him having in high school. 

She hadn’t seen much of Robbe after he’d broken up with her. Just glimpses of him around school until the year ended and she’d transferred away for her father’s job. 

Truthfully, she hadn’t thought about him at all. Not that there was much to reminisce about, they’d only dated for a few short weeks. Still, she looked back fondly, he was sweet and nice, despite how abruptly he’d ended things. 

Before she could formulate a greeting, he put the jar back and turned, making eye contact. His face froze for a second, and then slipped into a disbelieving, but not unwelcoming smile, “Maud?” 

She smiled back automatically and resolved to make the run-in as unawkward as possible, “Robbe hey.” 

He rolled his own trolley closer towards her, “How are you? I haven’t seen you since high school.” 

She relaxed, his casual attentiveness easing her nerves, “Good, good, moved back to Antwerp for university.” 

“Oh yeah what are you studying?” he asked with genuine interest. 

“Uh teaching actually.” 

He grinned sincerely, “Nice, seems like a good fit for you.” 

She smiled back gratefully, encouraged by his warmth, “Thanks, yeah I’m really enjoying it,” there was a hesitant pause, “What about you?”

“Yeah also at uni, actually I don’t know if you remember me mentioning it, but I’m studyin-“

He was cut off as a loud voice echoed down the aisle, “Robin! We need stuff for croques?” 

Robbe’s smile slipped into something slow and easy. Too intimate for a supermarket at nine pm. Another brunette boy came striding down the aisle towards them. 

Maud’s first thought was ‘wow’. The other boy was unfairly cute and tall, taller than her and Robbe. His white t-shirt pulled attractively at his shoulders as he walked, his doc martens scuffing against the linoleum. 

She didn’t have time to process much of this before the boy pressed himself up against Robbe’s back and placed a hand at the curve of his hip. 

“Sander we had croques like two days ago,” He rolled his eyes, fond, “I told you we need to eat something at least mildly healthy or Zoë is going to start worrying about our wellbeing.” 

“You know I get distracted by your mouth when you talk, how can you expect me to pay attention?” The boy, Sander, leaned in, grinning and knocked his nose gently against Robbe’s, whose eyes crinkled happily at the corners. 

She heard the little catch in Robbe’s breath as his eyes flitted between Sander’s eyes and lips. 

Maud cleared her throat.

The two tugged away from each other, startled, Robbe looking a little dazed. Sander seemed to be noticing her for the first time, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

Shaking himself out of his haze Robbe quickly made introductions, “Uh Sander this is Maud.”

Sander held out a calloused hand, “Hi,” she took it carefully and he gave her a charming smile, “How do you know Robbe?” 

Maud paused unsure. Robbe coughed, a gentle red blush spilling over his face, “Um we dated in high school.” 

Sander’s face shifted and a wide smirk drew across his lips. He turned his body towards Robbe and pouted, “Robbe I thought I was your high school sweetheart?” 

Robbe rolled his eyes even harder, and smacked Sander in the chest, but the blush persisted. 

“Sander you weren’t even in high school when we met.”

“Ah yes, but you made me feel young again.” 

Their bickering faded into the background as Maud’s mind put together the very obvious puzzle pieces laid out in front of her and she was unable to stop herself from blurting, “So you two are boyfriends?”

The two stopped and looked at her. Robbe chuckled. He seemed a little sheepish, but not apologetic. 

Sandy gave her a cheeky grin, “Yes I'm Robbe’s lover.”

Robbe groaned, “Please stop referring to yourself as my lover in public.” 

Sander’s gaze softened and he pressed a light kiss to Robbe’s cheek, “Only when it stops being true baby.” 

Maud watched in fascination as Robbe’s whole body sort of just melted, and he cascaded back into Sander’s arms, the most lovesick expression taking over his whole face. Sander wasn’t any better, his arms tightened around Robbe, and he nuzzled his nose into the curve of his throat. 

She'd never seen Robbe like this, she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone in love like this. They were so at ease, so happy, it was bright and unforgiving and impossible to look away from. The last thing she'd expected to see at the shops was her old boyfriend with his new boyfriend, but rather than feeling affronted she just felt a warm envy. She wanted someone to look at her like that, to share that proud intimacy with someone. She could only commend Robbe on finding it so fully and so young. 

“You guys are sickeningly cute.” She admitted, not even trying fight her smile. Sander looked up and gave her a grateful nod. 

Robbe beamed, “Thank you.” 

Maud sighed, reluctant to leave and return to the chaos taking place in her home, “I am actually sort of on a mission here so I’ll let you two go.” 

Robbe nodded “It was nice seeing you Maud.” And it really was. Her mood had been lifted by the whole exchange. Robbe’s obvious happiness and content were contagious. 

“You too.” She gave him and Sander one last smile, as she moved her trolley passed them.

She heard them resume their old married couple bickering as she walked away.

Maud shook her head and smiled to herself. A pleasant warmth had settled in her chest and refused to leave. 

She found the other items on her list as fast as she could. She didn't see either boy again as she moved through the checkout and she found herself slightly disappointed. 

She drove back to the apartment on autopilot, barely paying attention to the songs on the radio.

She greeted Angie and Sara as she came through the door, arms loaded with bags, "Sorry, you’re not going to believe this, I bumped into an ex-boyfriend and-“ 

Sara wailed at the mention of ex-boyfriends, her heavy sobs renewed. Angie glared at her and reached for another box of tissues. 

Maud ran to the kitchen for a spoon without another word.


End file.
